


银河系漫游指南

by Tako345



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tako345/pseuds/Tako345
Summary: 所以事情是这样的，嗯，之前喜欢马丁老师的时候就觉得这部电影的名字也太浪漫一点，一直很想拿来写点啥，然后截稿日又正好在复4上映之前，就想着，好，写一个自己心目中的剧情发展好了，现在重新看这篇文还真的挺讽刺的，反正所有期待都被漫威毁了（





	银河系漫游指南

从ZZ9ZA区*搭上飞船的地球人，蓝眼睛，金发，一脸浓密的胡子，身材高大健壮，人们都管他叫搭便车的。

他没有通行证，来飞船的第一天管理员给他分配了一间休息舱，位于飞船右翼的最下层，他大部分时间都呆在那儿。除了休息舱以外，只有公共活动区的瞭望台对他开放了权限，但巴基从未在瞭望台见到他。

食物由机器人凯文送过去，每天三次，外加一顿宵夜。好事的观光客们总希望从凯文嘴里挖到点儿什么，比如他会在哪颗星球下船——这对于某些厌烦了星际旅行的游客来说至关重要，他们必须给自己找些乐子。

飞船上的地球人并不多，巴基来自纽约。

两个月以前他在医疗中心软绵绵的床里醒来，护士索菲亚通知他说他的飞行器出了很严重的故障，已经完全报废了，而当时的领航员差点因为轮班错过他发出的求救信号。

“这样看来我很幸运。”巴基真诚地微笑着说。

那时他们正穿过一片陨石堆，防护罩启动后室内的灯光缓缓变暗，巴基惊讶地注视着眼前的一切，在接受身体检查时暗自捏紧了拳头。

他的左臂是金属的，但他不记得为什么，他不知道自己会开飞船，更不清楚自己是怎么上的太空。他记得自己叫詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，出生在布鲁克林，索菲亚的记录本上显示他昏迷了七天。

事情开始的时候就和搭便车的金发男正在经历的一样。

观光客们企图从凯文那儿打探消息，但遗憾的是巴基每天都窝在他的休息舱，也从不跟凯文讲话。凯文的年龄和这艘飞船相同，在小熊星座贝塔星*上被生产，外型参考了好几个物种，笑容总是优雅迷人。他让巴基有时间可以去瞭望台上走走，或许这样他的烦恼就会消失。

巴基不相信他说的，直到有一天他在凯文的陪伴下踏出舱门。

他们见证了一颗超新星的爆炸。

那天的瞭望台聚集了几乎全部的飞船游客，广播里的观测倒计时播送到零，来自查克曼星系的巨大光点将他们的视野照亮。炽热的白色，那束光芒裹挟着星际尘埃向飞船涌来，地面在辐射的冲击下不断抖动——这意味着恒星的死亡，又或许是重生。那瞬间长得就像一辈子，而地球人的一辈子在宇宙之中根本不值一提。

“根据计算这颗恒星最终会坍缩变成黑洞。”凯文平静地叙述。与此同时，飞船进入跳跃点前往几万光年以外的下一个星系。

也是在那之后，巴基决定要尽情享受自己现在所拥有的。

他知道自己该做什么，也许凯文想让他去帮助那个搭便车的地球人，把他带上瞭望台，让他忘记自己的困扰。

凯文还说他也来自纽约。好吧，这会是个好兆头。

地球人总是很需要同伴。

巴基写了一张纸条交给凯文，让他压在咖啡杯下面。

纸上写着他的名字，还有一个邀请。

他告诉搭便车的地球人自己的名字，还告诉他自己每天晚饭后都会去瞭望台，假如运气够好的话，不到一个小时之后就能见到他。

巴基和几个蓝皮肤的埃尔斯人一起吃的晚餐，最爱到处打探的那几个，并在谈话中尽量不动声色地提到了那位住在右翼最下层的乘客，他的心情有些紧张。

“噢。那个家伙。”坐在他对面的埃尔斯人转了转眼珠，“他很英俊，但可惜的是我只见过他一回。”

巴基的勺子停在半空中。

“…你为什么这副表情？”另一个埃尔斯人观察着他说，“不是这个词？翻译器又出故障了？”她的手朝巴基伸过来，“英俊？这是你们会用来形容长相的对吗？”

“是的。没错。”事实证明他的翻译器一点故障也没有。“我们会用这个词，还有其他类似的——”

“强壮？迷人？”

“你该去见识一下他的肌肉。”第三个埃尔斯人插嘴道，“我敢说他能接住一整颗小行星！”

“他不能！”第一个埃尔斯人大声反驳，然后压低音量，“但他百分百能把你干进床垫。”

“什么？”巴基一下子愣住，直到发现面前的三对眼睛都兴致勃勃地望着他。“嘿！”他慌张地摆手，“…我没要跟他上床还是什么…”

“但我们都看见了，甜心。”

“你给了凯文一张纸条。”

“整个银河系里头只有你们地球人才爱喝咖啡。”

天。他应该直接去敲那个金发男的门的。这些埃尔斯人总不可能一天到晚都守在那儿。

“别怕，我有预感他会很喜欢你。”一只蓝色胳膊从旁边热情地绕住他的脖子，“你也很英俊，而且指南*告诉我并不是每个地球人都长得像你们一样。”

好吧，可事到如今这些都变得毫无意义了。

过不了多久这个消息就会传遍整艘飞船，所有人都会认为他们今晚在瞭望台的见面是一场约会。哈。无聊的星际旅行永远欢迎任何浪漫。当然前提是那位搭便车的愿意赴约。

“我的时间就要到了，伙计们。”巴基只能站起来宣布，“希望今晚的瞭望台不会有人打扰。你们觉得呢？”

三个埃尔斯人一边微笑一边将他们的手臂在额前交叉。巴基祈祷那代表鼓励和承诺。

他离开用餐区。瞭望台在飞船的最前端，他需要穿过庞大的图书室，还有几个配制了虚拟机的房间。

他在走廊上看见了那支正和飞船伴行的来自半人马星座的舰队。

很快他们就会抵达最近的跳跃点，并通过跳跃点加入银河系另一端的战争。这是凯文在接过纸条后告诉他的。“我的飞行器也是因为战斗而报废的吗？”巴基忍不住问。索菲亚从没提过这个。但凯文只是对他摇了摇头。“我对武器不在行。”他淡淡地说。

组成舰队的近百艘飞船从瞭望台上看去更加壮丽宏伟。

巴基加快了步伐，那些排列整齐的飞行器就像全副武装的战士，它们平稳推进着，外壳在宇宙的黑暗背景中闪着银白亮光。他看得完全入迷了，以至于没发现瞭望台上还站着另一个人。

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯？”

一个属于男性的低沉嗓音在不远处说。

巴基朝那声音扭过头。

搭便车的来自纽约的地球人——他的确很英俊，甚至有些英俊过头了——短金发，漂亮的蓝眼珠，胡子很性感，个子和巴基一般高，肩膀却比他宽得多。

“嗨。”他举起右手向巴基打招呼，笑容腼腆，左手拿着画本。

哇喔，巴基想。也许那些埃尔斯人是对的。

“大家都叫我巴基。”他摘下耳朵里的翻译器放进夹克口袋。金发男温暖地对他微笑着。“…巴基。”他轻声说，“这是个好名字。”

他们走向彼此。

置身于宇宙中遇见来自于同一星球的伙伴，巴基不知道自己前几十年的人生里是否经历过这个，这感觉很奇妙，他无法形容。大概他脸上的表情过于渴望了，渴望交谈，渴望触碰他的皮肤。属于地球人的皮肤。他的胡子看上去好柔软。天啊。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他们停在对方的面前。

距离很近，却让人感到舒适。史蒂夫的瞳孔周围还隐藏着一圈浅浅的绿色，让巴基联想到那些美丽的环状星云。“嗨…”他不禁红着脸低下头。

他注意到史蒂夫的身上穿着棉质T恤和水洗牛仔裤，尺码有些小，八成是凯文为他找来的。巴基的夹克也出自凯文的馈赠。索菲亚说他被领航员发现的时候曾穿着一套深蓝色作战服。凯文把它保存在储物间，但巴基还没去看过它。

他们静静地站了一会儿，直到史蒂夫开口。

“听说你也来自布鲁克林？”史蒂夫满带期望地问。他的语调有些焦急，可能是巴基听错了，他的右手下意识地朝巴基伸出去却又默默收回来，像在隐忍着什么。“抱歉，我的意思是…或许我们曾经见过？”

“我什么都不记得了。”巴基坦然地回答。

他本以为自己会很难对别人说出这个事实，但实际上却比想象中要简单得多。他只有一段非常模糊的记忆，关于他的家。他有一个妹妹，他的母亲叫温尼弗雷德。来自这段记忆的欢笑声和空气中的烘焙香味总能令他感到温暖。

史蒂夫的双唇紧闭，巴基察觉到他在颤抖。不过很快他的脸上就浮现出一抹微笑，叹息着，他将脸转向茫茫太空，仿佛这样就能藏住内心的情感——悲伤、痛苦，同时还有喜悦和熊熊燃烧的希望。

“这很神奇，对吧？”于是巴基和史蒂夫一起望向无垠的宇宙，“我的确忘记了许多事，但我的身体还拥有肌肉记忆，我记得怎样平衡这支金属手和其他的部分，记得倒完咖啡就应该去加两倍的奶和糖，我更喜欢朝右侧睡，也习惯疼痛。”

“…疼痛？”

“是啊，我的手臂，这玩意儿很痛。我甚至不清楚它是怎么来的。”巴基耸了耸肩，“我猜这里面有太多的故事。”

史蒂夫的眉毛拧成一个很深的结。这让巴基的心脏怦怦直跳。他一定知道什么，否则不会露出如此愤怒而哀伤的表情。巴基应该对他说实话的，告诉他，我也是个来自布鲁克林的男孩儿，有时候我会很想家。或许我们曾经见过。

史蒂夫的手指又在他身边蠢蠢欲动，这一回它们找到了巴基冰冷的金属手。他们的手交握在一起。

那感觉很对。

“但是啊。”半人马座的舰队抵达了跳跃点，被传往了遥远的银河系的另一端。视野变得空旷，黑暗中闪烁着成千上万颗或明或暗的星星。巴基不由自主地向史蒂夫靠了靠。“每当我见到这个，无论多少次，都会觉得震撼……想想吧，整个宇宙，和生命。”他沉浸在眼前的壮阔景象中，“它们让我觉得过去其实也没那么重要——或许我只是需要重新开始。”

“没错，巴克。”史蒂夫将他紧紧地纳入怀抱。“我们都需要重新开始。”

根据指南，人们加入星际旅行无非是出于两个缘由。

第一、他们都是搭便车的。逃离自己原本的星球去开始全新的生活，他们会在另一个他们认为合适的地方下车，或是永远在太空中流浪。

第二、所有加入星际旅行的人都是搭便车的。

为了探索宇宙，更方便安全的方法是选择一台虚拟体验设备，保证场景真实，并且不会撞进任何种族纷争，也不必递交入境申请，不用买保险。而星际旅行，只是小熊星座的生产商们一不小心造出太多飞船和机器人罢了，需要逃离旧世界的人也从来不缺。

——比如巴基所在的这艘飞船就有将近一千位旅客。

搭便车的最终都会拥有一张通行证。永远有人下船，也永远有人上船。

“看样子你们进展得不错。”凯文在走廊上等着巴基。“我看见你们拥抱。”

“是啊。”巴基装作不在意地说，尽管他的脖子和脸依旧滚烫。“你懂的，飞船里的人总是更多愁善感一些。不过史蒂夫答应我以后会多出来走走了，他会没事的。”

凯文递来一张通行证，具体来说是一个扁平的类似于纽扣电池的小装置。“请把它转交给史蒂夫。”他微笑着眨了眨眼，“方便你们以后约会。”

“我该说谢谢？”巴基也展露出笑容，怀着兴奋满足的心情准备回休息舱。

他有预感自己今天会做个好梦。一个同伴，这意义重大。史蒂夫可以给他讲讲纽约，讲讲美国，他也想打听史蒂夫会在哪颗星球下船，但绝不告诉那些埃尔斯人。

“巴恩斯。”凯文在转身之前叫住了他。

他的半张脸藏在阴影中。

“我在呢，伙计。”

“你知道自己有储物室的权限，对吧？”气氛突然变得严肃。在巴基疑惑的注视下凯文缓缓地、一字一句地说道，“编号I712.455。”他脸上的神情巴基从未见过。“别忘了，那里还有一样属于你的东西。”

巴基记下了那串编号。

但他并不打算立刻去查看凯文口中的‘属于他的东西’。他想要好好享受现在。

第二天晚饭后他和史蒂夫继续约在瞭望台上见面。史蒂夫看上去比昨天精神了许多，他打理了头发，把它们全部向后梳，这让他变得更加英俊了，交谈时巴基根本没办法将眼神从他脸上移开。

“平时我最爱去酒吧，就在用餐区的旁边。”他把通行证交给史蒂夫，“有机会可以去那儿转转。”

“我猜这儿的酒大概和地球上的不太相同？”

“当然了。”巴基笑起来，“我来飞船两个月了都还没尝到过一样好喝的，好吧，但你应该试试跳舞，你会很受欢迎，那儿的音乐也非常不错。”

“我想这不是个好主意，巴克。”史蒂夫有些害羞地对他微笑，颧骨染上一层淡淡的粉红，“我最不擅长跳舞。要知道，小时候我的个子很矮，姑娘们都不愿意做我的舞伴，她们觉得我很笨，认为我会踩掉她们的鞋子。”

“所以你尝试过吗？证明她们的观点并不正确？”

史蒂夫摇了摇头。

“我的好哥们。”他看着巴基的眼神像是陷入了回忆，“他总是在我试图邀请姑娘的时候扔下自己的舞伴，他会假装喝醉了，冲过来搂住我，领着我在音乐中跳舞转圈。我从没踩掉过他的鞋子。”史蒂夫的笑容温柔得不像话，“但我仍旧是个糟糕的舞者。”

“他很爱你。”巴基真诚地说。

“是的。”史蒂夫立刻承认，安静地注视着巴基，漂亮的蓝眼珠里倒映着漫天星光。“我们一见面就爱上了彼此。”

昨天那种让脉搏砰砰乱响的情绪又回到了心中。巴基好像在经历一场高烧。他的脑袋里不断翻滚着一个猜测——史蒂夫本可以将一切都告诉他——关于他的过去，带给他痛苦的这只金属手臂的来由。但他没有选择那样做。‘我们都需要重新开始’。这荒谬极了，但此刻的巴基明白自己已经完全爱上了史蒂夫。就像他所拥有的肌肉记忆。

就像本能。

“凯文说我出生在1917年。”他轮流打量着自己的金属手和有血肉的那只。“他说我的过往十分复杂，但不幸的时候居多。我活了一个多世纪，知道自己经历过战争，可我没法回想细节，或许曾经的我…也不愿回想。”

“那些都过去了。”史蒂夫的全身肌肉都因为巴基的话而剧烈地紧绷，他的脸上流露出沉重的哀伤，向前一步，他再次将巴基揽入怀里，他的拥抱坚定温暖。“你不必强迫自己回忆任何事。”他用最轻柔的语调说。手指穿过巴基的棕色长发。“那些都过去了。”

可史蒂夫闻起来就像他的过去。

巴基甚至能想象出来他们两人的命运曾经如何紧密地交织在一块儿。

他闭上眼，在记忆中找到了厨房里忙碌的温尼弗雷德，还有刚刚放学回到家中的瑞贝卡，他自己则坐在沙发里和另一个男孩儿阅读漫画书，两人膝盖挨着膝盖，手臂贴着手臂，在对方耳边说悄悄话，又指着某一个情节大笑。巴基终于明白了这段记忆里的男孩儿究竟是谁。

他们维持着拥抱的姿势直到瞭望台上的其他乘客开始对他们吹口哨。

“凯文给我推荐了一个更好的约会地点。”史蒂夫通红着耳朵放开巴基，“或许…你知道飞船上的虚拟机都安装在哪儿吗？”

凯文真是个难以捉摸的家伙。

巴基替史蒂夫连接设备的时候想——所有参数都提前设置完整，他们面对面站着，只需要按下手边的启动按钮。

史蒂夫说他欠巴基一支舞，于是他们被带回了1943年的意大利，充满啤酒香气和钢琴声的小酒馆，士兵们为战斗的胜利欢呼歌唱。他们身穿笔挺的军装在人群中跳舞。史蒂夫没有踩掉巴基的鞋子，却靠在他的肩头悄悄流泪。

小酒馆外的夜空星光闪烁。

他们用年轻时候的模样尽情笑着，尽情喝酒。

和史蒂夫分别后巴基在图书室遇见了杰克逊和K。

所有人都认同他们是飞船上最幸福的伴侣。如果你碰巧遇见了杰克逊，那么K一定也在。按照地球纪年方式来计算的话，这是他们登上飞船的第484天。埃尔斯人说他们是星际旅客中的流浪者，不会返回母星，也不会在其他任何一颗星球下船，他们只会从一艘飞船转移到另一艘，然后流浪至死。

K似乎一直对巴基的金属手臂很感兴趣，见巴基走来，她扯着杰克逊的袖子朝他打招呼，“嗨！”她在书架旁大叫道，兴奋地捅杰克逊的手肘，“是巴恩斯！”

巴基没和他们交谈过，但这次显然被K抓住了机会。她嘴边挂起一个调皮的笑容，仿佛在说‘我会继续在图书室里大喊大叫，除非你过来’。

但巴基真的没那个心情。

退出连接后史蒂夫充满悲伤的蓝眼珠让他心碎。史蒂夫想掩饰，他的确很擅长，但没用，他的脸颊上还有泪痕，即便巴基失忆了也能将他轻易看穿。“直觉告诉我不是第一次忘记你。”他看着史蒂夫说，“…这次又是为什么？”

史蒂夫摇了摇头拒绝回答。

他内心的一部分在和另一部分争斗，独自承担其中的痛苦却不愿让巴基知晓真相。巴基心急如焚，他试着回忆，大脑只给他一片空白。史蒂夫离开的背影几乎将他杀死。

“叫我巴基就行。”他疲惫地走向杰克逊和K。

“你好！我是说，这太酷了。”果然K的目光立刻黏上了巴基的左手，“我能——”

“她叫K。”下一秒杰克逊就挡在了K前面，“抱歉，巴基，她不太懂礼貌。另外，我叫杰克逊。”

“你们好啊。”巴基有气无力地说。

现在他有更紧迫的事情要办，他可以把那只手臂拆下来给K，假如她真有那么感兴趣。

“我们的星球上可没有这种材料。”

“地球人叫它振金？”

“也许吧。”巴基动了动手指，它们的每一寸都被精心设计过，表面的金色纹路完全可以用美丽来形容。“我也不知道。”

“可怜人。”K的神情突然变了，“原来这就是为什么凯文不让我们靠近你。”

“…凯文？…”

巴基想起来那串编号。I712.455。凯文让他们回到1943年，帮他们策划约会。从一开始也是凯文带他走出了休息舱。

“那我们现在的对话又是为了什么？”巴基一下子感到愤怒，觉得自己被捉弄了。“可怜人！？你们背地里就是这样嘲笑我的？”

K被他的语气吓了一跳，杰克逊也是。他们都瞪大了眼。

“不，我们不——”

但巴基已经转身离开。他的脚步在图书室里回响，左手紧紧地捏成了拳头。

储物间。

他必须去那儿。不管那串编号之下埋藏着什么。他的过去，甚至是未来，他想回忆起有关史蒂夫的一切，想弄明白他的眼神为何总是那么沉重。

“我们也被改造过。”

他即将踏出图书室，身后却传来杰克逊的声音。

……改造？

杰克逊的话并不是出于怜悯，他说得很坦然，就和当时巴基向史蒂夫坦白自己失忆的时候一样。“我们并没有嘲笑你的意思。”

巴基喘息着停下脚步。

“我的整颗心脏，全都由机械构成。”说话的人换成了K。

“而我的半个脑子都塞满了各式各样的处理器和芯片。”

巴基强迫自己冷静下来。他肩膀和左臂衔接处的疤痕又在疼痛，随着不断的深呼吸才稍有缓解。他回过头，看见杰克逊和K正温和地对他微笑着。杰克逊指了指自己的脑袋。

“很不可理喻对吧？改造我们的人管这个叫智库。”他说，“那些人先是强化我的肌肉和骨骼。为了这具身体能够发挥最大的力量，又一遍遍打开我的脑子。”

巴基感到自己的喉咙仿佛被一只巨大的手掌掐紧。平常他会在酒吧里遇见杰克逊和K，杰克逊是个帅气的小伙子，银白色头发，深棕色皮肤，而K拥有小巧美丽的身材，灵动的大眼珠里好像总藏着许多主意。他们随着音乐舞蹈的样子无比快乐，脸上也总是有笑容。谁都没想到他们曾经历过这些，也很难相信在那之后他们还能如此乐观。

“K遭受的折磨比我更多。”但杰克逊只是望着巴基平静地说了下去，“她身上几乎所有关节都被灌满了金属，不满意的就再用其他的替换，有些时候甚至没有麻醉——我们谁都不完整。”

巴基的牙齿深深陷进下唇，在他问出为什么之前，K就冷冷地回答。

“不为了什么，巴基，不过是一场战斗。”

“而我们是武器，这场战斗结束了就被运输机送到下一场。”

“永远有下一场战斗在未来等着我们。”

裂痕在巴基的内心深处像风暴一般扩散。

杰克逊和K对他叙述的一切都像似曾相识。寒风、列车厢、坠落。绝望的呼喊和没能抓住的手。他变得不完整，他被卷入一场永无止尽的战斗。

“我们为星球赢得了短暂的和平，他们却视我们为异类。”

“他们说我们只是机械奴隶，借用我们手上沾过的鲜血去立下不公的审判。他们想让我们死。”

“所以我们只能离开那里。”

“我们别无选择。”

巴基终于明白了史蒂夫的执着。那个倔强的小混蛋，他依旧认为忘却对于巴基来说更好。

“对不起。”他走向杰克逊和K，一股窒息感在他胸口萦绕不去，“我——”

“没事了。”

杰克逊轻轻拍着他的肩，K握住他的左手。

“我们都明白的。”

他努力回想着母亲和贝卡，她们的欢笑声还有厨房里头的烘焙香味，他在布鲁克林有一个家，他还有史蒂夫，史蒂夫拥有湛蓝色的眼睛和最温柔的笑。

席卷他全身疼痛在安抚中缓慢地褪去了。他的身体渐渐停止发颤，汗液也不再涌出，他粗喘着，就像一只脱水太久终于回到海中的鱼。

“…谢谢你们。”

图书室上方的弧形穹顶变成了一种灰暗的白色，这表示飞船正在接近跳跃点。K带着巴基在阅读区坐下，杰克逊为他端来了热咖啡。

“能给我讲讲你们的故事吗？”温度在手心聚集，巴基看着坐下后立刻紧挨在一起的杰克逊和K。这真好。他想。在无尽的磨难中他们至少还拥有爱情。“其实整艘飞船都知道你们，索菲亚也说你们是最棒的一对。”

“噢。”K的脸庞瞬间充满了喜悦。“我们从出生就知道彼此了！”她自豪地说，“不是那种‘知道’，你懂的，就像是，命中注定。”

杰克逊望着K点点头。他大概不怎么喜欢在陌生人面前分享这个，但K给了他足够的鼓励，“是的，我们一直很相爱。”

“这太棒了。”巴基由衷地赞叹道。

“当然也吵架。”K假装苦恼地撇了撇嘴，引来杰克逊的一连串笑声。

“我总是吵不过K。”他说，“毕竟K有一颗坚强的心脏。”

机械心脏。

杰克逊和K的笑容同时消失了。

“我们总是绕不过这个话题的，是不是？”

“所有改造人都逃不过这个话题。”

杰克逊和K交换了一个忧虑的眼神。

“…什么话题？”巴基紧张地喝了口咖啡，他的心跳又开始加速。

“简单来说，有一次我们吵得太凶了。”K激动起来，瞳孔扩大，“我在争吵中质问杰克逊，‘你的半个脑子都是由电路组成的，你还是原来那个你吗？你的情绪、你的动作、你说出口的话，哪些是电子元件计算得出的结果，哪些才是真正的你？’”

“‘那你呢？’”

“‘你的心又是什么？’”

巴基惊讶地望着他们，一时间说不出话。

“我后悔那样残忍地反驳K。”杰克逊的嗓音干涩，“一切都不过是个荒唐的悖论。是他们附加在我们身上的痛苦。”

“但我真的很害怕，害怕被改造的同时，也丢掉了自己。”

沉默持续了很久，最终被两人的叹息声打断。笑容又回到了他们的脸上。

“不过后来我发现，我还是原来的我。”

巴基有些茫然地注视着杰克逊和K。

“地球人也相信灵魂的，对吧？”K的微笑就像一束阳光，“我们的身体残破不堪，却依然拥有完整的灵魂。”

“所以我们也依旧是我们。”

别放弃，巴基，你值得的。

史蒂夫的声音突然出现在巴基的脑海中。

他意识到自己也经历过类似的挣扎，当他在有关鲜血和杀戮的噩梦里迷失了自己，是史蒂夫拥抱着他，吻他，将他一次又一次地拯救回来。

‘巴克，都结束了。’

‘我不会让任何人再伤害你，你也不要担心自己会再次伤害别人。’

‘求你，求你看着我，不要自责，那些并不是你的过错。’

“巴克，如果你愿意的话，我不在乎，真的，如果你愿意，我们就——”

隐姓埋名，逃离现实成为流浪者。

就像踏上飞船的杰克逊和K。

或许这也曾是他和史蒂夫的幻想？

“你们真的会一直流浪下去，再也不回头了？”巴基的喉咙灼烧。他和史蒂夫一定也依偎在星辰之下做过一场梦，梦里他们乘着飞船在银河系中自在地漫游。“假如你们的星球又爆发了战争，假如你们的人民需要你…”

这一回的沉默比上回更长。

杰克逊和K没有回答。但沉默已经说明了一切。

他们眼底的悲伤与沉痛和史蒂夫一模一样。

两个月以来巴基头一次被噩梦惊醒。

他先是梦见杰克逊和K手挽着手跳下飞船，“再见！”K大声说，“我们终于找到了一个能接受我们的星球，在这儿我们将不再被称为异类！”可是下一秒他们却跑回来拥抱巴基。“战争又要爆发了。”K细小的身躯在他怀中不断颤抖，“是的，逃离是我们的选择，但我们终究会为曾经的家园而战。”

“再一次。又一次。”

“不顾一切。”

“史蒂夫！”

巴基在走廊中奋力奔跑。

他经过几个聚在休息舱外聊天的埃尔斯人，他们说看见史蒂夫往停机坪去了，问巴基是否知道史蒂夫为什么要下船。

“妈的。”史蒂夫这个傻小子，他难道要扔下巴基独自离开吗，在这个时候？

巴基绝不会让他一个人背负所有。尽管他还不清楚他们即将面对的是什么。但他得跟他一起，他得看着他的后背，他绝不会让史蒂夫就这么一声不吭地离开。

“巴基？你怎么——”

又来了，他的眼神还是那样令人心碎。

巴基冲上去，用自己的嘴唇压住史蒂夫的嘴唇。他的眼泪早已在奔跑中流了满脸。

史蒂夫换上了一套残破的作战服，上面有灰尘、泥泞和干枯的血。

他们热烈而绝望地吻着彼此。

“你都、你都想起来了？…”史蒂夫用双手捧起巴基的脸颊，他看上去好像那个单纯勇敢的来自布鲁克林的十七岁少年，“我好想你。”他哭着说，“可你为什么还是来了？”

“因为我爱你。”巴基依次亲吻他的手腕、下颌、鼻尖和额头，深深地望进那对湿润的蓝眼珠。“就算我把一切都忘记了，我也还是爱你。”

史蒂夫扭曲的表情像是快要崩溃。

除了巴基，他不会在任何人面前表现出脆弱。

“可我不能——”

“你要去哪儿？”巴基只好逼问道，“这架飞行器，你打算开着它去哪儿？”

那颗金色的脑袋渐渐低垂下来。巴基支撑着史蒂夫，一遍遍吻他柔软的头发。

“最后的大战就要开始了。”史蒂夫在他怀中低声说，“宇宙中一半的生命都化为尘埃。我们想过很多办法，试着回到过去，却无法对抗时间宝石的力量。”

“这就是为什么我会出现在这艘飞船上？”一场恶战，还有不会倒下的敌人。“那些石头还将我的记忆全都抹除了？”

“没错。”史蒂夫抬起头来看他。他的眼角通红，“一开始所有人都以为你们消失了，但其实你们只是被分散在了整个银河系——不，整个宇宙的各个角落——被分散在不同的时间和空间。”

“那你是怎么找到我的？”

“我也不——”

“因为你们之间的羁绊比大多数人更深更重。”回答他们的是另一个声音，“是我，选择了你们。”

迎着两人的目光，凯文从黑暗中走出来，他的面容还是那样平静。“单凭剩下的人无法打败灭霸。你们需要更多的帮助。”

“凯文…”史蒂夫下意识地将巴基保护在身后。“你到底是谁？”

“我是被灭霸强行夺走的，从幻视的头上。”凯文向他们走去，“我不认同他的理念，也不会听从于他。更重要的是，心灵宝石虽然有自己的意识和思想……但也只能帮你们到这儿了。”他最后望了两人一眼，“祝你们旅途顺利。”

凯文倒在了他们面前，眼珠变成一片没有生机的灰白色。

史蒂夫咬紧嘴唇，拳头不断地紧握又松开。

“巴克，你听见了吗？”他擦干净眼泪，毅然转身走向飞行器。“我们还有希望。”

是啊，只要还有希望，就一直奋战。

这就是巴基从小认识的那个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，当他还在被病痛纠缠的时候，当他的身高还不过五英尺的时候，他的心就比多数人要强大了。

“可你还是选择丢下我一个人吗？”巴基在他身后无比痛苦地问，“在经历了那么多以后，你还是要独自去面对一切？”

“巴克。”史蒂夫的嗓音粗重沙哑。

他没有回头，但巴基知道他的布鲁克林男孩儿又在偷偷哭泣了。

“我失去了你太多、太多次。”他的声音越来越低，“我不能再一次——”

看着你坠落寒冷的悬崖、一遍遍地得到你又失去你，不能让你再次化作尘埃，不愿让你被卷入这场永无止尽的战斗。

“可是我爱你。”

巴基在他身后坚定地说，“我爱你，史蒂夫。我什么也不害怕，不害怕战争，不害怕死亡。”他走上前将史蒂夫颤抖的身体拥抱住，“我只是害怕这世界上有如此多的危难，”他的眼泪又在流了，“我却不能陪在你身边。”

地面以下传来微弱的震动，飞船即将进入跳跃点前往下一个星系，他们交换一个匆忙的、几乎被泪水淹没的吻。“我必须赶在这之前下船。”史蒂夫大声说。他的模样好狼狈，乱糟糟的金发，破旧的制服。

“我们一起。”巴基狠狠扣住史蒂夫的双手，十指交缠，“你永远也别想摆脱我。”

“…好。”

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛里依旧闪烁着泪光，但还有更多的东西——史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯会一直并肩作战，从1937年的纽约街头，到法国、奥地利和连绵的阿尔卑斯山脉，再前往瓦坎达的辽阔草原，一次次分离又重逢，而如今他们面对的，是充满未知的浩瀚宇宙。

“我们现在要去哪儿？”史蒂夫站在星空之下问。

“去未来！”巴基抹掉眼泪微笑着回应他。

“我们去未来！”

宇宙中一半的生命还在流浪，需要另一半的人们带他们回家。史蒂夫和巴基会永远守护着彼此的后背，他们曾经历过数不清的疼痛和迷茫，但不论如何还是会选择挺身而出。为了家园，为了爱。

那是让他们的灵魂变得完整的东西。

“指南上说，有一个谜题至今都没有人能够破解。”巴基带着史蒂夫跑向储物室，“有关宇宙、生命和一切事物的终极问题到底什么？*”

史蒂夫疑惑地回过头来看他，“终极问题？”

他们冲进储物室，巴基跑向那串代表着他的过去的编号。“我想我大概弄懂了。”编号为I712.455的方格子里放着他深蓝色的作战服。“我们应该带着这个问题去问那位试图让宇宙中一半生命都消失的家伙。”

史蒂夫来到他身边，紧紧握住他的手。

“我们要问他是否知道什么是信念。问他是否知道什么是执着和勇气。”巴基将另一只手放在他的作战服上，“我们要问他是否明白什么是正义。还要问他是否明白，什么是英雄，和英雄们的自我牺牲。”

飞船进入了跳跃点。

时空在他们的周围弯曲。巨大的白色光点迅速扩散，炽热的，耀眼的，在一瞬间将他们吞没，将他们送去银河系另一端的战场。

“我们要问他是否明白，究竟是什么样的爱，

就算历经时空跃迁、万物消逝，

也永不改变。”

END

*出自《银河系漫游指南》/Hitchhiker’s Guide to The Galaxy。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以事情是这样的，嗯，之前喜欢马丁老师的时候就觉得这部电影的名字也太浪漫一点，一直很想拿来写点啥，然后截稿日又正好在复4上映之前，就想着，好，写一个自己心目中的剧情发展好了，现在重新看这篇文还真的挺讽刺的，反正所有期待都被漫威毁了（


End file.
